


Una cierta inclinación

by EFFErlz



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: First Kiss, love conffesions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EFFErlz/pseuds/EFFErlz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Brainstorm le quitaron la placa frontal durante su audiencia en la Luz Perdida y parece que a Perceptor no le parecía mal la idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una cierta inclinación

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Certain Inclination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854782) by [prowlish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/pseuds/prowlish). 



> Otra traducción, estoy que no puedo parar con los fics.   
> Disculpen si algunas cosas en la gramática salen mal. Traduzco desde celular

Cuatro días en su condición (libertad condicional), y Brainstorm estaba agradeciendo a sus estrellas de la suerte por Perceptor. Fue prácticamente esposado al mech, no a ningún otro demente: Brainstorm estaba fuera del calabozo y se puso a jugar con algunas cosas bajo la estrecha supervisión de Perceptor mientras que estudiaba sobre la máquina maletín del tiempo. Al menos de esta manera funcionaba aunque tuviera un socio de laboratorio-niñero, por lo menos no estaba aburrido en su mente como en el calabozo.  
Brainstorm honestamente, estaba halagado de que Perceptor estuviera tan interesado (Y su chispa aún ondeaba por la gran ovación de Percy en su audiencia).

Ahora estaba estudiando detenidamente un largo cuaderno de datos con cálculos. Siempre había que encontrar maneras de mejorar los motores cuánticos y quién mejor para ayudar que el mecánico que había construido y utilizado una máquina del tiempo con éxito. Sin embargo, cuando levantó la vista, se encontró a Perceptor preocupado con algo completamente distinto a "corregir" algunas de sus conclusiones anteriores.

"Pasa algo en mi máscara?" Dijo Brainstorm cuando noto que Perceptor estaba mirando directamente a sus ópticos. Perceptor parpadeó, como si despertara de un trance.

"Hm ..." dijo Perceptor, como si esto requiriera mucho pensamiento como cualquier otra cosa "No. No exactamente."

"No exactamente" Brainstorm repitió, arqueando una cresta óptica y golpeo el final de su lápiz sobre la mesa de trabajo.

Para sorpresa de Brainstorm una breve sonrisa pasó por encima de los labios de Perceptor. El francotirador había sido bastante abierto con él en los últimos días. Para ser honesto, fue algo que ni se detuvo a pensar mucho una vez que lo noto. Lo encontró fascinante y emocionante. De lo contrario, podría pensar en otras cosas.   
"Yo estaba pensando"

Gran sorpresa. Perceptor siempre pensaba un montón. "Acerca de mi placa frontal?" dijo secamente.

Perceptor sonrió un poco. "Acerca de tu cara."

Brainstorm parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

En un momento, Perceptor se compuso a la perfección, pero un rayo visible permaneció en sus ópticos "te retuvieron tu placa frontal durante bastante tiempo antes de preparar la audiencia" contestó, cruzando las manos por encima de su propio cuaderno de datos. "Me acostumbre bastante a verte sin ella"

La mente de Brainstorm se había quedado un poco en blanco, pero nunca dejo que su vocalizador dejara de trabajar "Todo este tiempo me has conocido, me voy una semana o así sin la máscara y te desacostumbras? " Detrás de dicha máscara, se mordió el labio inferior, después giró su silla para enfrentar a Perceptor. Porque sinceramente, esto lo tenía que escuchar.

Perceptor estaba de pie, apoyado en su propia mesa de trabajo mientras parecía estudiar a Brainstorm por un momento. "Hmm ... yo no digo que no la utilices"

Brainstorm arqueó una cresta óptica. "Entonces, ¿de que hablas?"

Esa sonrisa tímida sacudió brevemente sobre sus labios de nuevo. "Tal vez descubrí una preferencia."

Brainstorm parpadeó y se retorció un poco en su asiento. A diferencia de antes cuando podía sacarlo de su mente o convencerse de que no había nada entre ellos, esta vez era muy difícil de pasar por alto el hecho de que Perceptor estaba coqueteando con él. "Ósea que pref ... que prefieres ver mi cara?"

Perceptor simplemente arqueó una cresta óptica. Obviamente. En lugar de responder a esa pregunta dio un paso hacia delante alcanzando la placa frontal. "¿Puedo?"

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, era una curiosa sensación de alguien que había pasado los últimos siglos tratando de manipular el tiempo con sus propias manos. Brainstorm tragó y aunque no logró responder las cerraduras de liberación fueron muy audibles cuando se abrieron. Esa fue una señal lo suficientemente obvia. El enfoque de Perceptor se intensifico, estaba cerca, lo suficiente para detener su placa, trató de no bostezar como un simplón cuando Perceptor sacó la máscara de su cara.

Sus rodillas rozaban entre sí, lo cual fue una sacudida diferente (agradable), la sorpresa a través de sus tanques por completo.

Perceptor miró por encima de la máscara en sus manos, mirando sigilosamente el interior como si pudiera discernir la forma de dentro. Brainstorm lamió sus labios, un tic nervioso que rara vez se ve gracias a la placa de metal. A Perceptor le llamó la atención de alguna manera, e inició un intenso escrutinio en la cara de Brainstorm otra vez.

Fue abrumador, casi. "Perceptor ..."

Pero Perceptor le hizo callar, no por primera vez en su vida, tal vez esta fue la forma más exitosa porque en el momento siguiente se inclinó y presionó sus labios en los de Brainstorm en un beso rápido. Brainstorm jadeó en voz baja cuando término, estaba demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar realmente de alguna manera. Al menos la primera vez;en el segundo, Perceptor inclinó la frente ligeramente y lo besó otra vez. Brainstorm respondió con toda la energía y el entusiasmo por el que era conocido. De hecho después de un momento, fue Perceptor el que lo empujo suavemente hacia atrás en su silla con una sonrisa suave.

Los ópticos azules del mech estaban cerca y se veían aún más impresionantes, pero especialmente ahora que estaban brillando con algo parecido a la alegría o por lo menos, algo que Brainstorm nunca habían visto en ellos antes. Estaba sonriendo de nuevo, se sentía tonto y molesto. 

"Tu entusiasmo es adorable, de verdad, pero no debemos perder tu tiempo limitado en el laboratorio de esta manera."

Perceptor estaba bromeando? Con mucho gusto Brainstorm podría perder parte de su tiempo sólo para sentarse y besar a Perceptor ! Aunque, tal vez ese era el punto. "Entonces, ¿habrá otra ocasión para perder el tiempo así?" añadió.

Perceptor se rió entre dientes. "Mm, me lo estás pidiendo? Pensé que coquetear era tu especialidad."

Oh, por el amor de Dios! Brainstorm gimió. "Sólo dime que nos veamos en Swerve's más tarde y con eso es suficiente respuesta." Fue un intento, por lo menos, del científico ex-Decepticon. Él haría cualquier cosa para sentir esos labios firmes y suaves contra los suyos una vez más ...

Perceptor tarareó, inclinó la cabeza, parecía que podría pasar bastante tiempo así teniendo en cuenta que Brainstorm se sintió casi ofendido esperando otro beso! Esta pequeña escalada había sido idea de Perceptor. Otra breve sonrisa curiosa curvó los labios de Perceptor antes de que él respondiera con un simple "sí".

"Sí" Brainstorm repite como embobado. No podía creerlo.

Pero eso parecía resolver el asunto con Perceptor quien dio la vuelta y volvió a su trabajo. Cortésmente dejo la placa frontal de Brainstorm sobre su mesa de trabajo, junto a su cuaderno de datos casi olvidándose de los cálculos.

Brainstorm volvió al trabajo, también, pero no se puso la máscara de nuevo.


End file.
